<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blur by Shiba_only_zone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218263">Blur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone'>Shiba_only_zone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Blood and Injury, Chaos, Corrupted Dream, Corruption, Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crying, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Drug Use, Errortale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Fights, Ink, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Lost Love, M/M, Major Illness, Morning Sickness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, scared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross and Dream are left to fend for themselves as the multiverse spirals into chaos. Shattered Dream by Zu_is_here from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cream - Relationship, Dream/Cross, Errink, Error/Ink, PaperJam/Sans (Undertale), Reaper/Geno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another glass collided with the wall upon being thrown, narrowly missing the targets skull. </p><p>It was one of those mornings. </p><p>He could only stand stiff and silent as his lover went on another tirade, screaming and causing a path of havoc throughout the house. While this chaos was now the norm, it hadn’t gotten any easier to accept nor control. His lover would wake up without a word and find something minor to argue about wether it be a shoe out of place by a few centimetres or the tap dripping from the downstairs kitchen sink. </p><p>Today’s latest issue being the way the plates were stacked in the cupboard. Today’s issue was started especially early too, starting at exactly 3:46AM.</p><p>"Dream, please... I can fix it later" Cross sighed as he cautiously stepped around broken shards of a once beautiful glass.</p><p>Dreams method of dealing with his anger ranged from various ways, such as, screaming and shouting nonsense to physical fights with his significant other. While Cross forced himself to remain calm, fully acknowledging that Dream had no real control over himself, it still caused a major headache to deal with an adult acting like a spoilt 8 year old throwing a temper tantrum.</p><p>"If you’d done it right there wouldn’t be a need to fix it at all!"</p><p>A singular dull eye light focused on Cross as he hesitantly stepped over the broken shards of other plates and glasses. The simple act of Cross moving closer to him had the tentacles flaring dangerously behind his back. The snarl he forced had been loud enough to catch Crosses attention, making contact with mismatched red and white pupils.</p><p>The tentacles suddenly went limp, slowly curling and resigning themselves back into his form as he watched Cross gasp weakly and bring his foot up off the ground, a small trail of purple magic following his actions. </p><p>Cross sighed as he glanced down. A small shard had wedged itself between his bones and was causing a major discomfort however he had to attend to a Dream before himself, Dream was a bigger issue than an insignificant piece of glass.</p><p>A soft sob had him snap his skull up to see Dream covering his mouth and stepping back. His expression horrified as he stared down at the growing puddle of magic from Crosses injury that he himself had yet to attend too. A careful hand reached out towards Dream, in an attempt to bring the other closer as he continued to back away with his own hands covering his mouth.</p><p>"I-I didn’t mean to..I-" </p><p>"It’s fine" Crosses smile wavered as he chuckled lightly, limping closer till finally he managed to get close enough to place a hand on the others cheek.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>Grey.</p><p>Cross frowned as he noticed the liquid substance come away with his hand. "Dream- you have to calm down"</p><p>The smaller sniffled, wiping frantically at his sockets only to wipe away a ton of goop mixed with tears. "Your foot- I-I hurt you again" Dreams voice had sounded distraught, staring up at the other as he continued to wipe a mixture of tears and goop off his sockets. Cross made a soft noise in protest, bringing the others wrists away from his skull in an attempt to reduce the dripping.</p><p>"Please... go sit down on the couch, I’ll bring you a water in a moment" Cross spoke softly. </p><p>Dream frowned. The whole mess was because of him and yet, Cross offered to clean it up and still take care of him. Like always....</p><p>He made his way to the couch and sat, looking around in dismay at the amount of destruction he had caused. A vase laid shattered near the wall with a decent sized hole above, in the wall where it had made contact. The coffee table was flipped and on its side with the decorative flowers torn and scattered. The pillow on the lounge had somehow even been torn decently, though Dream doesn’t remember any of it clearly...</p><p>Everything from before had seemed like a blur, everything happening around him by him with no actual control over himself. He was speaking without speaking, moving without moving and hurting Cross all while doing so.</p><p>And yet, Cross carefully sat the clean glass of water to the side as he hurried to pick the coffee table up and sit it up right. Cross glanced up and smiled at the other as he picked all the flowers up and placed them back in the unique and (thankfully) fake glass vase. It had just been one of the few things safe from Dreams outbursts and yet, it was especially attacked when the times came. </p><p>"Drink slowly" </p><p>"I know how to drink!"</p><p>Cross jerked back, standing across the coffee table now. Dream winced, covering his mouth with his free hand in shock. "I-I’m sorry"</p><p>"It’s fine, I shouldn’t have commented" Cross chuckled awkwardly, almost speed walking away back to the kitchen where the worst of the mess laid. "Uh- sorry about the plates, I’ll put them away n’ stuff after. Do you have a preference by colour or by size".</p><p>Cross never needed to ask such ridiculous questions before, but now it was mandatory. To keep Dreams good side alive. With the corrupted side out, he is an unforgiving monster with the desire to hurt. </p><p>And he done it every day with Cross.</p><p>"I-biggest plates on bottom and smallest on top...cross, I’ll do it a bit later, please let me do it" </p><p>Cross glanced back and frowned. He knew it wasn’t Dreams fault, he never would’ve wanted this. He would never admit to the hurt Dream had caused since it would simply cause more hurt, so he offered a smile and politeness to keep the other happy. If he was happy, that was all that mattered.</p><p>Few plates remained completely undamaged, some with small chips taken from them or others with mere cracks through them. It was a hazard for both and a safety aisle waiting to happen, so he carefully through them out with the intent to grab some more later before Dream noticed. Upon placing the plates in the cupboard, he’d noticed the bare ness of the pantry beside it. Dreams outburst had also resulted in the cupboard door being broken off, the hinges having flung off and rolled somewhere. </p><p>"We may need to go scavenging again, unless you don’t mind soup for tonight" </p><p>Dream propped himself up over the edge of the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. He was quiet sick of different soups, though scavenging wasn’t safe. He knew Cross had to be sick of soups too, after being starved for a bit from being alone in his universe, then living a slightly luxurious life in Nightmares to finally, ending up here with him... it was a wonder how Cross hadn’t had his own melt down from the quality of the food they ate.</p><p>But it was life.</p><p>It was how they survived now.</p><p>"I’ll bring your jacket down. Where would you want to go?"</p><p>Cross smiled lightly, looking around for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Uh, I’ll find one of the underswap universes I guess?"</p><p>Dream nodded and hurried up the stairs, careful to assess any damage he’d caused in an attempt to remember to fix it later. </p><p>It had taken a while to clean the glass. Scooping it onto paper with a piece of cardboard since Dream had apparently used the dustpan and broom as twigs and snapped them both. It was hard to keep from fighting with Dream when he wasn’t himself, it was harder to watch him throw or break something in spite to get Cross to react and hurt him. It was all a mess, the whole lively hood of breaking and fixing.</p><p>"Ready" </p><p>The smaller skeleton stood at the barricaded door with Crosses jacket wrapped around him, showing off his tiny form compared to Cross. Dream had always been smaller, though when in his other form, he was almost as big as Cross. It was hard to look at and take in, when being so used to Dreams smaller form. He loved him anyway.</p><p>Cross smiled and wandered over, taking Dreams hand in his own. </p><p>Dream glanced up with the softest smile and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>